Miozsis: ch 1 Boredom
by socialPariah
Summary: A mutant blood is trapped in a castle, alone with a guest for a few weeks. This guest is "unwittingly" his once thought-to be dream flush-crush, or perhaps...He knows a little more than is he is telling. (All done sad face...May do an epilogue if I get fifteen reviews. I know thats a lot but I never really get any feed back so I want to hear what other's say. o-x; )
1. Chapter 1

**Armistice of Malice**

It was a gloom-filled and rather rainy-evening which found Karmine Vantas in his prison, not a prison of legal sorts mind you. But of the mind, for you see. He has married a General by name of Malasana Aberdire Makara, while their marriage is nice and all.

With the Capricorn's constant paranoia, he often found himself trapped up here in this room. Over looking the sea and pining for his freedom or at least something to alleviate the boredom which had settled in.

Malasana had left him for the next few weeks to go on a conquest of more land, More more more. That...Blasted Subjuggulator was never happy with what material possessions he had, it was always ignoring his "wife" for gold and foreign goods.

As the storm continued to brew quietly outside, The Cancer blood turned his attention back out to the window upon which ledge he had been sitting instead of reading. He could see the sea from here, black and foaming with high-tide. Strangely enough despite not being of the Aquatic variety, he longed to sit upon the shore and leave this...Damned place where he was practically ignored.

Truthfully, Karmine dreamed of a different life, where he did not have to be bound to this chamber and the courtyard. But instead could go forth and walk among the "peasants" as Malasana generally scornfully referred to them as.

He soon grew dreadfully tired of watching the servants and others scurry about beneath his obsidian over-layed window. So the cloaked mutant stood and returned to his bed, quietly undressing and ignoring the novel which he'd been so absorbed in before. He needed to rest.

As he slid into the welcoming confines of his mental release, it naturally began to heat up with his own natural warmth. His chamber door was locked, the candle out. He had closed the window and drawn the curtains.

May sleep take him soon, with his horrendous amounts of free time. He'd taken to simply sleeping days away, he always had...Interesting dreams. Of a figure whom he did not know, though he longed terribly too. Whomever seemed to dominate his dreams and bring joy into his betrothed&miserable life...Had to be better company than his always-absent husband.

_**The cancer soon drifted off into a deep sleep, this was when the dreams began.**_

_He was free finally!_

The trees whose branches looked sharp and deadly soon gave way to a sunny looking stretch of bright-white sand. Marred only by the occasional patches of washed up seaweed and wonderfully warped drift wood, Karmine found his way to the very edge of the shore.

He hadn't the slightest idea of how to swim, but he did not care. The wind was blowing a reprise-from-the-sun's-rays offering breeze that brought the salty smell of ocean water along with it. So discarded his cape did he, and also removed his shoes.

Not bothering to roll up his trouser legs, given he guessed since they were made of a coarse fabric they'd probably not be damaged in the slightest by water...Though The Cancer did not dive into the water immediately but instead crept into it until gentle waves were breaking around his ankles and his talons could easily be seen digging into the sand under them.

Though as he moved forward, the brown-ish wet sand gave way at a sudden drop before him. He was standing on a precarious ledge over the lip of which was nothing. Just solid black water which seemed to have no bottom, as much as he'd love too. That seemed to frighten him enough away from it to go back to the shore.

With a sigh the mutant sat back down upon the soft sand, he was an absolute coward. He'd never learn to swim if he didn't go...Reaffirmed in his decision he rose once more and dashed across the sand back into the water and lost his footing over the rift.

He was plunged into icy darkness for several seconds, but found himself naturally being able to swim. Though breathing didn't seem to be an issue either. Karmine made it half way back to the surface but something curled around his waist and dragged him back.

Several air bubbles escaped him and then the feeling of drowning set in, it caused him to jerk and attempt to fight against whatever held him.

His vision spun briefly and he found himself else where, back in his room...Upon the floor and broken pitcher of water laying nearby...

It was unfortunately just a dream, this caused a pang of regret in him. Karmine stood and noted the wind was picking up even further. So in a bout of symbolism, he tore a fair bit of cloth from his cloak. And wrapped up a note in it. Upon which he had written. "Someone, please help me."

Before casting open the window and throwing both objects into the maelstrom watching as they blew away and out of sight. The Cancer knew it was illogical but he hoped that it reached...Someone and they came to his aid.

With a tired sigh, the Signless lay back down and curled up. Keeping his limbs close to himself this time.

_He was plagued again by another dream._

Karmine's vision cleared once again as he found himself in the corner of his room as the door was forcefully shoved open. It appeared he had been sewing before the intrusion, though as the mutant looked up suddenly he was pulled from his chair into another troll's embrace. One whose body suited his own far better than Malasana's.

Once more did the smell of ocean water return to him, that figure had returned to him at long last. Being cradled in the other's arms once again was unbelievably comforting, though the often-dreamed of troll's name was lost on him. It felt as though they had known each other for ages.

There was no need for words, this had happened so many times before it was basically another part of Karmine's life, definitely one of the more enjoyable parts.

The conjured phantom kept the mutant close, nuzzling sweetly into his hair. The Preacher's own claws found refuge curled into its cape. He'd long since missed this ocean-born violet blood that came to his subconscious to cure him of his ailments.

They continued to get reacquainted with one another before the scarred male broke away from Karmine briefly enough to trap both his hands in its own. The mutant felt waves of bitter-sweet happiness washing over his mind, they would never be together in the waking world. The sea-walker was just a mirage created by a lonely mind.

The regal seadweller leaned down just a bit and right before their lips touched. The Cancer was forced back into the world of the living by a knocking at his chamber door. Upon opening it, he found a servant had come to deliver his food.

Oh joy, right when his dream was getting good, he scorned that soul as it retreated back down the stairs after telling him that a Noble from the eastern kingdoms would be coming here to negotiate with Malasana over something, They had told said Noble of the indigo king's departure. But he had insisted and demanded that he be allowed to stay until his business was resolved.

Several hours later, after his meal was finished. Karmine was bade to come down stairs and greet their guest...He was shaken to the very bone to find that...This noble was from the capital and he was a sea-walker...A violet blood who looked suspiciously familiar.

He fought to refrain from making eye contact with said Noble who had been formally introduced as "The Most Honorable Orphaner." but he had quickly said to the others present that they could refer to him as "Dualscar."

Another terrifying realization found the preacher some what lacking in breath, so he excused himself and in the briefest of mistakes, fearfully caught The Orphaner's eye. Before immediately absconding up stairs too hide.

Several minutes later a familiar creak heralded his door opening, the sea walker had come to visit him...In his room.


	2. Miozsis ch 2 Meeting

Armistice of Malice part 2.

I am sooooo happy you guys have stuck around for more of this hehe, here you go!

When his door swung fully open, Karmine was rather alarmed to see the guest standing in the door way with a rather unsettling sharky grin.

"Wwhale shello again darlin', wwhy'd you run off like that before I could properly introduce myself?"

With that the violet blood practically strut across the room so that he faced The Cancer properly and knelt, retrieving The Signless's hand giving it a brief kiss in an oh-so heroic manner.

"My name, for your convvenience is Icantheon Vverohkis Ampora. I am pleased beyond all measure to meet you...?"

"...Karmine Vantas...uh I mean Makara, I am married."

The mutant blood smiled nervously as The Orphaner returned to standing, he didn't seem to be embarrassed by that greeting at all.

"Oh don't tell me you're married to ol' StoneClawws, he ain't the most...attentativve of trolls you knoww."

The seadweller seemed to express genuine regret over that before looping an arm casually around the land-walker's waist pulling him up close, which Karmine immediately responded to by blushing brightly and attempting to push away from Icantheon.

"I know but...that doesn't bother me honestly."

In reality, Karmine was lying through his fangs. He longed for a loving touch, though he had unsuccessfully tried to pry himself away from the ocean-born...This was much better than his chaste dreams, so he hadn't tried very hard.

"Oh but...I am assumin' Mrs. Makara, you're so young and full of energy. Shorely a troll like yourself, one of copious beauty and talent has...a need or sevveral he simply cannot fulfill."

The twice-scarred troll pulled the nubby horn even closer, completely embracing him as to get a good feel of the preacher's body. Icantheon then quietly whispered.

"Trust me, I'vve seen that look before. I can cure all of your ills."

Karmine bit his lip before shaking his head and successfully breaking the seadweller's hold on him.

"I am sorry but I have to decline your offer, so please. Lord Ampora return to your sleeping quarters immediately. The sun is about to come up. I mean no offense I am simply dreadfully tired."

The mutant blood then feigned a yawn trying to convince the noble of his exhaustion. The Orphaner seemed to buy it and reluctantly returned to the staircase before giving the cancer one last glance.

"If you change your mind swweet thin', I am dowwn the hall from here. Sevventh door on your left."

With that the ocean-born retreated blowing a kiss to the embarrassed preacher before shutting the door. Once it clicked back into place Karmine tossed himself back onto his bed and hid amongst the blankets trying to forget that ever happened...But the violet blood's accent seemed to stick in his mind as did the smell of the sea and...vaguely of alcohol. All in all he liked it, more than a married troll should.

He found himself to be very lucky that he hadn't given into the noble's advances then and there, even though they were sudden and rather brazen at best. The Cancer couldn't recall the last time he and Malasana had...Ahem...Pailed, his body curled up slightly at the mere idea of it.

It left him feeling empty and rather hollow emotionally, like he'd simply been married out of convenience. Their relationship was mostly of utter silence, the Capricorn rarely said a word to him when he was home. Then he vanished for extended periods of time.

The more he thought about it, the more correct it seemed. He may be just and generally chaste in public view, but he did have needs despite the fact that the mere idea of it made him cringe. But even more cringe worthy was what that...strumpet of an Orphaner was suggesting...

Cheating on Malasana would be absolutely horrific if he found out, it was bad enough if Karmine even seemed to hint or offhandedly comment on someone's appearance...That seemed to trigger this slew of questions which had nothing to do with his original statement.

So he would be devastated if the supposed "troll of his dreams" became a splatter on the wall because of his selfish desires...

_**Meanwhile in The Orphaner's quarters.**_

This endeavor seemed to be going well, even if The Preacher was reluctant to come to him immediately. Icantheon had expected this to the point of near apathetic-ness, soon enough though he would have Karmine.

Marital obligations or not! That mutant blood was far to lovely and kind to be wasted upon that...Bloody savage, regardless of Malasana's high position in his caste. Military force at his disposal and a whole fuckton of insanity to go with it.

….The Sea-walker HAD to have that Cancer...

Even if it meant taking down an entire section of The Empire and waltzing straight to the Icy plains of frivolity and setting the Vast Communal Hive on glorious...wonderful..._red..._Fire.

He had heard through several reputable sources of this fortress in the west, in which was a strange blooded troll whom lamented by his window everyday. Someone had stolen a portrait of said mutant blood out of the castle itself, said picture now hung proudly in The Orphaner's bedroom.

On many a frigid night in his own home upon the shore he had gazed upon it, wondering about this mysterious nubby horned beauty who had this absolute misery in their eyes. This...desperate longing for someone to come forth and save him.

Oh yes, Icantheon fancied himself to be the Noble Knight who would rescue his Fair Preacher from the clutches of a Mockery of a Harlequin Dragon. Even if it meant sacrificing his countless fortunes and...His very life if need be, firstly though he had to convince Karmine of his good intentions. Probably...not at all what he had done up there, and he cursed himself for it. But...After all this time, staring and getting lost in his own rather...depraved imagination for so long had caused him to become rather callous in such affairs.

But he could work on that, he had plenty of suavity, besides. The Cancer seemed to be ready to swoon when he had held it like that. Goodness Gracos!?...could it be? Perhaps such a delicate creature LIKED being courted in such a improper manner?

Perhaps so, it wouldn't matter soon after all he would have another chance to work his quadrant magic come time for dinner. Icantheon prided himself on being a rather talented conversationalist, its just...He had to keep his eyes strictly away from the lovely form of his intended...It may ruin his chances ENTIRELY if he were to be caught simply staring.

In theory, the sea dweller could probably do it and leave his...well...blatantly...Whorish...you could say, mannerisms in his room away from prying eyes. After all he was extremely blessed not to have been seen by a wandering servant going up the stairs in such haste like that.

Anyway, it was best a strategy to show Karmine that paper he had recovered, this he had found in a tree coming here. And...now that he thought about it, the ripped fabric which it was wrapped in. Seemed extremely familiar...

_**The violet blood then paused, having a brief flash back remembering exactly what The Preacher had been wearing...A ripped cloak most notably, not at all the finery of a troll married to a royal.**_

So...He HAD found the cry for help which such a sweet and supposedly devote "wife" was too shy to verbally express, no matter. Dualscar would coerce the mutant to coming away with him. But he had plenty of time to properly woo said preacher.

No need to rush things...After all, they say a romance forged in haste. Often falls victim to contempt, The Orphaner was already addicted to the mutant, now he just had to pull the strings so Karmine felt the same.

_Oh yes...The Cancer, would be his. Before this perigree was out._

[ Oooooh.~ We are starting to get some Drama, and are maybe getting a little bit of a better look at Dualscar's...erm...Stalkerish Personality. ]


	3. Miozsis ch 3 Having fun yet?

Armistice of Malice pt. 3

_**Later that evening Karmine found himself in the dining hall with the Seadweller sitting next to him. All was going quite well.**_

Icantheon in his opinion, truly was a great conversationalist. As they sat in the dim torch light hall, feeding upon many-a delicacy from different corners of Alternia. The Most Honorable Orphaner recalled several tales of his brave and adventurous exploits. It excited him so, to the point where the preacher had his elbows upon the table wide-eyed and absolutely dazzled by such stories.

The Ocean-born spoke of a land far to the north where snow was so deep in came practically up to your waist, and of mighty icy dragons which inhabited the crystalline caves deep within snow capped mountains.

And of another place with foliage so thick you needed a Ram-dao to cut through it, here it was dreadfully likely that a serpent of the venomous variety would fall from the trees to bite at whatever flesh you had exposed.

Another tale near the end was spun of exotic varieties of Lusii which he had come across in his own travels. All of which he was daringly proud and had a scar or several to show for, but one Karmine inquired as to how the sea-walker had obtained his Infamous "Twin scars" a rather gloomy recounting befell his ears.

"Wwhale a long time ago, wwhen I still livved out on the coral-coast wwhere the wwater wwas nearly sea through to the white sanded bottom. I came home to find one day, that my lusus had vvanished ovver night. To be perfectly honest I wwas extremely wworried." Dualscar said with an earnest expression.

"Little did I knoww that...wwhen it returned, it became hellbent on tryin' to krill me...So long story short, I managed to slay it but knot before it got me twwice across the face, an' once across the chest." Icantheon then looked at him with a grin. "Maybe I could showw you ALL of my scars later hmmmm?"

The Preacher blushed darkly once again, but found it absolutely amazing that the noble was able to eliminate his care taker and then live by himself.

"How did you become Orphaner then?" He then inquired.

"Oh yes, aboat that. I livved alone 'til I turned...Eight swweeps I tank...An' then I enlisted in The Empress's forces, but due to my skills wwith firearms she promoted me to The Most Honorable Orphaner of Arkilay."

Icantheon grinned and seemed to be proud of his rather superfluous title.

Oh well, soon they had to return to their quarters. The food had been consumed and with meat filled food-sacs. Both parties went to their respective place. But...Upon reaching his room again, The Preacher shut the door and bolted it firmly behind him...He flushed a dark scarlet upon thinking of what he was about to do.

But it had to be done lest he loose himself completely to aforementioned ocean-born's whims. So taking a last minute check around his room, Karmine quickly undressed til he was solely in his cloak and nothing more. The cool air coming from the moist limestone braced against his gray skin, making it flush a his blood color.

Ever so slowly he crawled into bed, reaching tentatively under his pillow until he found it a smooth object. He'd stolen this off one of the candle-holders in the hallway. Better he have it than it get burned right? The mutant blood was rather worried though, he had been untouched for so long...What if he hurt himself?

Once more he shook the cowardly thoughts away wrapping his cloak around himself as he thought The Orphaner would with his cape. Before placing the thinner end near the entrance of his nook, feeling his flesh flush even deeper with shame. If he didn't do this gog knows what would happen if they actually got around to pailing.

So with a shaky hand he pushed toward himself till it slid partially into his warmth, already though this sent a wave of pain slithering through his body and Karmine wanted to pull it out. But instead he leaned back and spread his legs just a bit wider and pushed on, stopping briefly to bite into the fabric of his cloak. Whimpering softly as it slid deeper into his slightly sore but still moist nook.

Shamefully enough his tentabulge came slithering out soon after he bumped the deepest reaches of his nook which it could effectively tug the walls of. Karmine wasted no time in gently curling his free hand around it, letting it tangle with his fingers. His movements were unsure and obviously terrified by the thought of him getting caught.

But it was soon forgotten as his mind began to conjure up some filthy thoughts to go with this wretched, disgraceful action.

With his head tilted back and his eyes closed, after a few more moments. He found himself at the mercy of the ocean-born who had caused this slick problem within him, the intensity of his self prescribed thrusts grew in ferocity. Easily able to picture himself paying a metaphorical debt to society.

By spilling his sinfully warm genetic material around the coiling thickness of Icantheon's unforgiving bulge. By this point his shoves were extremely rough, to go along with this twisted fantasy of simply being ravaged by this noble blooded creature.

Unfortunately when imagining such things, he couldn't last for long. So much sooner than expected he found himself suddenly spilling his mutant fluids upon his bed and part of the floor...Oh gracious...Karmine had to get that cleaned up immediately, but the thought was hazy and wistful in the midst of the first release he had had in probably a good sweep or two.

The Preacher's vision was swimming as he simply relaxed laying down flat again, he'd barely noticed curling up like that...Strangely enough he could still feel himself twitching slightly around the candlestick lodged in his nook, and now officially coated with genetic material...

This one wouldn't be burning at dinner ever again, when he finally managed to pull it out. Nearly squeaking with another bit of liquid leaking from within him and the feeling of loss. Before slowly licking it clean feeling slightly like a slut afterward...Oh well it was his right?

The mutant then stashed it back behind the headboard where he had gotten it...Maybe if one of the servant's asked he could say he cut his hand and it bled all over everything...Hey he WAS Malasana's wife they would have to be crazy to not believe him.

Feeling slightly better about that, and feeling amazing with after-glow he crawled underneath his slightly soiled blankets and curled up. He could get dressed in the morning and be totally prepared for another conversation with the ocean-walker tomorrow.

Karmine soon drifted off into a warm, fluffy and happy sleep. It felt as though a weight had finally been lifted from his shoulders. Perhaps...he should consider Icantheon's offer? Feeling a bit bolder, his thinkpan eagerly said yes. It was for the best.

Besides as long as they weren't caught...Who was it going to hurt? Malasana didn't seem to care about him any more. So truthfully The Preacher did not think he deserved to be part of the equasion.


	4. Miozsis ch 4 Living deception

Armstice of Malice pt 4.

[ You asked for it.o -x; ]

_** When morning came, Karmine found himself still laying awkwardly in bed. He'd curled up after a particularly nifty night terror concerning his husband...**_

As it turns out apparently, Malasana had returned a little earlier than expected. This caused a major problem given he hadn't yet told Icantheon how flushed his feelings were growing.

Said indigo blood was loitering on the stairway out side his door when he opened it and tried to walk down them. The Preacher hadn't seen The Harlequin in so long it was kind of frightening to see that white painted visage.

"Ah greetings my dear." The greater being said a wicked grin splitting his features. "How have you FARED IN MY LENGTHY ABSENSE?" The sudden shout caused Karmine to cringe somewhat.

"F-fine, quite fine I assure you..." The Preacher wasn't exactly pleased to have him back though, much more concerned with getting to the bottom floor so he could seek out the seadweller and meet his advances.

"Has the guest...bothered you any?" Malasana always had this strange air about him, as if he knew much more than he let on.

Naturally the mutant blood shook his head with great haste, tightening his cloak around his form before trying to get down the staircase around the tyrant. But this retreat was stopped short by a thick arm curling around his midsection, bringing him close to that frigid and iron fiber like muscle.

"I've missed you terribly. Though a bit of a reunion will have to wait, considering I'd like to get through whatever it is...The Orphaner of Arkilay, I believe his title was, wants."

Karmine was then released by the grand subjuggulator and he then skittered down the stone as though his life depended upon it.

_**Aforementioned preacher soon found himself at the door to Icantheon's current dwelling.**_ **_Which he soon entered without much thought._**

He ended up running smack dab into the violet blood, who was just about to go out and see if there was anything to snack on this time of night. Before the sun came up that was, sure most of his work took place during the day. That did not mean he had to like it though.

"Wwhale look wwho it is." The noble grinned hugging the mutant to him, at this time the seadweller was not wearing his armor so it made for a much warmer embrace.

"I didn't tank you wwere comin', hold on wwith wwhatevver you wwanna tell me. 'M starvvin' "

With that before Karmine could say anything, new or apology he'd kind of been whisked off to the kitchen. Noting the careful route of low door ways the gilded sea-walker took, oh he was wise. Malasana avoided these hallways for fear of damaging his glorious horns.

Once they reached the nutrition block, The Orphaner took to raiding the pantry and anything the servants had heating on the stove. Not that they minded considering Icantheon was not nearly as picky as their own lord. Which made him the general favorite around the cooks.

This was when the nubby horn spoke up, "I uhm..." He wasn't exactly sure how to say this and ended up reviewing it in his head. Which naturally caused him to flush again.

"You...?" Icantheon's gaze turned from the chunk of boiled meat in his claws to the preacher with an interest clear set there.

"Yes, I...respond to the offer you made a little while ago?" He voiced it as more a...question rather than an answer. "But." He hastily added. "We'll have to wait till The General clears off again, I-i'd hate it. If he were to...meddle in this business?"

The ocean born nodded. "Indeed, I s'pose wwe wwill. Malice doesn't exactly respond wwell to things like this." Either way he cast down the meat and brought the mutant closer, snuggling into Karmine's neck. Quietly inhaling his scent so he could remember it later.

"Indeed, he scared me on the staircase just a moment ago..." Instinctively one of his hands traveled up and allowed his claws to pet the violet blood's head. It was far easier to reach him, considering he had taken off that blasted cape. Which was even better since he could actually get a good look at the noble without any shadows obscuring his face.

"Awwww I'm sorry darlin'." Icantheon continued to cuddle him. "Don't you wworry though lovve, I'll make shore he doesn't scare you evver again." Oh yes, he wanted to protect and love on this mutant entirely. Once again fancying himself a hero and Karmine his cloaked princess.

"Oh its fine, I think I'll only have to s-spend one more night with him and then he'll be on his way..." It still hurt the mutant's heart to know he had probably been married solely for convience or his appearance...Especially his blood color, given he was the only cancer blood known of.

"Bah, that bothers me just as much. Evven if its only for an evvenin'. There is a good chance he'll hurt you or somefin." With that the preacher nearly whimpered when the ocean born's grip upon him tightened. So much that they were a little too close to be perfectly appropriate.

To be perfectly honest, Karmine rather enjoyed the feeling of the higher blood's cold practically between his legs. Pressing against his sore and yearning nook, that evenings debacle had told him. He needed Icantheon rather than wanting him solely. There was something...wonderful about the seadweller. Almost as though he wasn't of the same ilk as most royals.

Which he naturally couldn't have been, to be the murderer of thousands yet a skilled romantic, capable of wooing even the most stalwart heart. Required a very special breed of troll, considering most would crack under such pressure.

After a bit longer of this passionate embrace, Karmine broke away. He was unable to take the chill against him any more. "I am sorry Icantheon, but I need to go..." The preacher left the Aquarius and exited the kitchen returning to his room.

_**Later on that evening just as Malasana had said, he sent for a servant which brought Karmine to him in his quarters. **_

Upon arriving the mutant was once again caught in the iron vice that was the indigo blood's limbs.

"Hello again love." He whispered softly to the preacher despite his cringing behavior.

Karmine simply whimpered softly, squirming gently in his husband's grasp as a clawed hand slithered down into his trousers.

The keratin grazing over the swollen flesh of his nook, delving carefully within so Malasana could properly gauge the slickness within, which due to Dualscar's earlier intervention the Cancer was more than acceptable in this current state. He shouldn't have too much problem.

Soon enough aforementioned preacher found himself laying on his back with a sentienal of darkness between his pale legs, not at all as gentle as The Orphaner had been hours before. He couldn't help but allow it, making sure to keep in mind every sweet gesture which his violet blooded love had bestowed upon him. Just to get through this without crying which already he was dangerously close too.

It was odd though they were not Matesprits, it felt as though he was cheating on the noble. Either way he could not focus on this too much longer considering after the general shifting of clothing, an unfamiliar but still threatening squirming was seeking entrance. Though he was highly reluctant to relax enough to allow this painfully large tentacle within him, Karmine simply had to given he was, as the weaker of the two. Expected to be obedient to the Capricorn's demands.

Which he was, allowing the cool to be forced into his painfully tight cavern, though the stretching it caused made him cover his eyes and whine. He felt as though he was simply being used, which was probably true considering it appeared that the Harlequin did not want much to do with him unless it was for a reason. Which was generally pailing or something warm to curl up around when Malasana grew tired.

The greater subjuggulator paid no heed to the whining but instead shoved forward with a modicum of his strength and became fully sheathed within his prey. Allowing the warmth to shudder and squeeze around him. The grand being set about prying his wife's claws away from his face, allowing their eyes to meet once again. Which naturally the preacher looked away after about two seconds.

Not that he minded, the fact that Karmine was intimidated byhim was a good thing generally. So he continued his harsh movements within the mutant blood. Liking the smaller troll's nook to be the most comfortable place to keep one's bulge regardless of soreness to the lovely creature beneath him.

It was terribly painful for the preacher though he tried not to show it, it felt as though his nook was being ripped open by the nearly enraged force Malasana was using against him. The mutant persevered only by remembering that as soon as it was over, the subjuggulator would probably leave and he could crawl back into The Orphaner's arms and finally feel safe, and loved by another.

WhenThe Capricorn finally released within him, indigo spilled out among the vibrant red of his own fluids. Karmine could not exactly tell at this time whether or not if he was bleeding but chances are he probably was, no troll on Alternia could take that monster and it fit comfortably within them. Around the time that he blacked out though, The General fixed his clothing and draped a blanket over the snoozing mutant before leaving. He had gone to speak to the seadweller already, now it was unfortunately time again to go.


	5. Miozsis ch 5 The ending

Armistice of Malice pt 5.

[ After ze long wait, enjoy! ]

When Karmine finally awoke from his pain induced coma, he was no longer in the subjuggulator's lair. But rather in some other being's bed, resting comfortably in their arms. It vaguely occurred to him by the profile view which he got that this in fact was NOT Malasana but rather The Orphaner. Who had heard the pained cries walking back to his respite block, and whom had swooped in and rescued his fair maiden as soon as the indigo blooded dragon had walked out. Now the deepest swelling of red flushed pity was bore for the preacher, his body abused and his mind surely sore with the question of "Why?" Would someone who supposedly loved you, hurt you like that?

Icantheon did not know the answer to that question, but he DID know that unlike the tyrant who had claimed this lovely Cancer as his own. He would take much better care of him, to love him and worship his entire form as it should be. Currently now as he lay resting, trying to quell these angered thoughts towards the other's husband. He kept his arms softly around this bruised body, petting him in the most gentle manner he could.

Naturally Karmine began to softly purr after a little while, rolling over so he could rest better in the royal blood's arms. Which now allowed him to curl his own slender limbs around his beloved violet blood's chest. Holding himself close to the other, the fever in his body being fought down by the constant frigidity of the sea dweller holding him in a possessive manner.

"Are you alright lovve? He hurt ya didn't he?" Dualscar's expression was filled with sadness but there was a hint of fury in his eyes. Nothing like Karmine had ever seen, it seemed as though the Aquarius may be depressed by the condition of his body, but seemed more than ready to go to war over him.

"Oh...its nothing, I promise. I'm used to it, besides he is gone now...uh...You can make it better can't you?" As soon as he finished this statement the violet blood hugged him tightly to his body.

"A'course I can mako it better, I'd shorely be a sorry fool if I couldn't." Icantheon placed a gentle kiss upon the other's cheek, "An' I believve that malice has just unleashed a bloody _**Tempest."**_

There was a darkness in his eyes as he spat that word, he hastily put on his armor and grabbed the blue rifle which he had leaning upon the wall. There was fire in this sea dweller's eyes, that...capricorn beast had the NERVE to hurt such a beautiful scarlet blooded troll. Icantheon would make sure he never saw the light of day again.

The violet blooded hero dashed down the stairs before Karmine could say a word and he caught Malasana just before he shut the door to return to the outside. They stood. Staring at one another, The dragon glaring, and the hero with his fangs clenched in his rage.

"_**Vvile fiend!"**_ Dualscar roared at the subjuggulator, who then snarled back. His fears were true, there WAS something going on between them. "Howw do you havve the heart to harm such an innocent creature, then just..._**wwretchedly wwaltz**_ out as if you havve committed no crime to such a pure being!?"

_**By then there were no more words, Malasana dropped to all four of his limbs and came crawling across the floor, another roar to reply to that statement. Saliva, a deep purple color dripping onto the stone as it seemed his hair seemed to spike up with his own rage. Even in this state he was probably a good deal a bigger target than what Icantheon had usually dealt with as an Orphaner, who generally had only slain wrigglers and the occasional adult living close by. But never had he faced off against a general...Let alone THE general of The Empress's army.**_

_**But he bravely stared down the snarling beast, whose fangs were long and wickedly sharp even when slightly chipped and stained by a myriad of blood. As they came closer to one another, the hero had his rifle drawn and aimed directly for the massive being's head. But he hadn't accounted for such a dragon to be very light on its feet. For suddenly he lost his footing and as soon as his armored back slammed down against the stone and his beloved firearm clattered a good distance away, all hope seemed to be lost.**_

_**For the indigo blood was above him in seconds, his claws drawn back and glinting wickedly with their polished...bone? Just now the violet blood noticed this and he was chilled...There truly was no hope for defeating what may as well be a lich in their species, But never the less before those ivory daggers could stab down upon his unprotected skin, The sea dweller managed to nail the beast directly in the chest. The force allowing him to roll youthfully backwards onto his feet, grabbing a long candle holder directly next to him...How odd...There were only two of them, when three were supposed to be present. But they were lit this was the important thing.**_

_**As the Capricorn rose and lashed out at the violet blood its bone hand struck down on the wrought iron and from the force Icantheon nearly fell but he used it in a manner like that of a spear and jabbed upwards with the flickering flame causing it to hiss when the white paint upon its face was singed slightly.**_

_**But with another swing towards one another, Malasana managed to snap the torch-esque item in half. The seadweller made haste to throw it down and jump to the side as another heavy swing scored five long jagged marks in the stone pillar behind him.**_

_**He hit the tiled floor with a hard crash but his rifle was back in his hand, but for just a moment he was distracted for a spark just before the wind had extinguished it had sprang onto a tapestry igniting it, in beautiful flames in a matter of seconds. **_

_**But hark over yonder, upon the stair case to which the flames were quickly beginning to engulf. There stood Karmine was horror upon his expression seeing them in this state, he was dressed now and barely had time to say anything until the violet blood was back upon his feet and bracing hard up against Malasana.**_

_**The hero cried out to his fair lady to run, run like the four winds howled behind. And run the preacher did, directly past them both as Dualscar pushed the subjuggulator back with all of his strength. The Preacher made it out of the burning wreckage of a castle and he fled to the shore as though every hoofbeast had aided him.**_

_**But he turned around to gasp in awe to see that nearly all of his prison was practically belching out smoke and bright orange, blue tinged fire. **_

_**While within in the smoke and wreckage the hero fought bravely on against the dragon. Who's tongue was a dark purple like some of the flames burning upon the metal attempting to sear his skin.**_

_**But Icantheon would not be defeated in this manner even when the grapple had been lost and Malasana was upon him once more, a heavy wooden beam fell from the ceiling. Charred black but still hardened Iron wood from the surrounding forest and dash the subjuggulator upon the head. Dazing him just long enough for Dualscar to reach out and grab hold of a blacked bit of stone nearly glowing red hot. He burned himself terribly in the process but managed to crawl out from underneath the heavy being. **_

_**Though as he stood more wreckage began to fall from the ceiling as melting treasures dropped from the crumbling upper floors. The sea dweller narrowly avoided getting nailed by several stones when he took aim for the dragon's head once again as it was rousing and shot it with a beam of bright blue energy. But as he did so nearly upon exiting a particularly poor misfortune befell him.**_

_**For the exit had been blocked by the scorched ruins, twas a pity then for he tossed his rifle out of a melted stained glass window. Praying to whatever deity still watched over him in his darkest hour that Karmine would retrieve it. Before looking up as his demise, the walls gave way to the heat.**_

The fair lady was most distraught when it was seen, the blackened stone caved in and with it the beloved ocean born had most likely perished...Though with an aching heart he watched it burn knowing there was no hope. As soon as the flames died down however he came forth with a dying love's view and took up the soot stained firearm. Clutching it close to his body, he had to hide this...But where...?

His broken hearted search brought him to the shore which he had longed so much to see, and the preacher sat down in the soft sand as ash rained down from the sky from the blowing winds. He should not have run, he should have stayed and maybe...Icantheon would still be alive...

So the mutant did walk into the water and placed the strange weapon down upon the dark tides, his talons digging into the wet sand beneath him, and shoved it off so it may go where it will for he could no longer stand looking at it. Before retreating from the shore line and looking around, all this time he had spent in that castle.

Now he had no where to go. This was not true...

_**He would head East.**_

[ I am sooo soooooo sorry, I just got a suggestion from one of my friends to make it sad. T-T don't be mad at me. ]


End file.
